The Guitar
by Mr. Penutt
Summary: It's pretty short. A one shot. Just read the thing.


It's kinda sappy, but it's cool. Also, it's set in a time before their "Trip" into the digiworld. Pre-season 1, so TK is still just a little guy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
The Guitar

TK watched the other children playing quietly. He couldn't help but feel excited. Today was the day he'd finally get to see his big brother again. It had been four years, at least, since he'd seen the older boy. 

He shifted under the weight of the guitar in his lap. Matt's guitar. He had loaned it to him before he and dad left, telling TK to take very good care of it, and he had. It didn't make sense. Why wouldn't His mother let him visit his big brother? Even now he had to set this up in secret. She didn't even want them to speak to one another over the phone. Every time he called she told him TK wasn't there, but as long as he had his big brothers guitar he knew he'd see him again.

He lugged that around everywhere, even though it was huge compared to the size of the boy. He'd never let anyone even see his big brother's guitar. Some of the older boys from school had tried to take it once, but they never tried again.

"Hey TK. Which flavor did you want?" In fact, that's how he met Davis in the first place. 

"Hey kid." TK turned around slowly. "Whatcha got there huh?" Three boys circled him, all looked to be a year or two older. TK clutched the guitar a little closer.

"It's nothing really. It's my big brothers guitar, and he told me to take care of it while he was gone."

"Your brothers guitar huh?" The boy snatched it away easily, breaking the strap on the case in the process. TK gasped. 

"GIVE IT BACK!" He lunged at the older boy who merely lifted it over his head and out of TK's reach. They laughed at the younger boy's futile attempts to regain possession. TK, realizing it was useless to try and jump, did the next best thing.

He drew back his leg and kicked the boy as hard as he could. The guitar dropped from his hands and he doubled over in pain. The other boys gasped, and TK snatched up the guitar awkwardly. But, before he could get away, one of the boys grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. He clung to the guitar more fiercely than ever and slid down the wall into a sitting position. One boy went to tend to his friend while the other stood watch over TK. He kept an amusing distance though 

"Now I'm guna kick YOU in the…" The boy never got to finish his sentence. Another Boy, about TKs age came barreling toward him and smashed him across the face with what looked like a textbook from school. The older boy hit the ground hard, and didn't move. 

"Come on!" the younger boy said, grabbing TK by the hand and dragging him down the sidewalk. They couldn't here any of the boys screaming at them anymore, but they didn't stop. They kept running, and running, until they couldn't anymore. Finally rounding a corner, they paused to catch their breath. They sat back on a bench outside an apartment building. 

"Hey thanks for that, I didn't know what I was gunna do. My name's TK." The boy leaned back against the wall of the building, grinning goofily. 

"Name's Davis. Anybody who can kick that hard must be a good soccer player." TK laughed at his logic. 

"So, what did you hit him with anyway?" TK asked. His grin widened and he held up a science book.

"It finally has a use." They laughed, but the laughter was short lived. They could hear the boys screaming around the corner. They stood back up and continued down the street, weaving back and forth until they got back to the safety of the school.

"So, when did your brother say he was gunna be here again?" Davis asked, as he sat down on the park bench next to his friend. TK took the ice-cream from his hand.

"Eight-thirty, and it's only eight now so we got a while to wait."

"Aww, man! Why'd you drag me down here so early then." Davis saw the frown on his face. 

"I'm sorry," He traced his finger up and down the case ashamedly. "I was just anxious. I didn't want to miss him." Davis smiled and pulled the other boy into a hug. 

"It's ok, I needed the fresh air anyway." TK gasped and tightened his grip on the guitar. Davis followed his eyes to see a blonde boy standing by the ice-cream vendor. He apparently had the same idea. 

Davis nudged TK up off the bench, pushing him in the general direction. TK glared back at Davis, who just grinned. He walked carefully closer to the older boy, taking in his features carefully. He had the same golden hair as TK and his mothers. A few steps closer. Now he could see his smile as he watched the children play on the swings. His fathers smile. A few steps closer. He wore a light leather jacket that just seemed to hang off his slender form. A few steps closer and stop. The older boy turned and saw his little brother. His smile broadened, but TK was lost in the eyes. His mother's same cold blue eyes, but these were warm. 

"I… I have your guitar. I took real good care of it… Just like I promised." He held out his brother's guitar. He took the guitar form it's case and looked at it carefully, then threw it aside. IT made a shrill clang as it hit.

TK was speechless. Why would he just through his most prized position to the side like it meant nothing. 

"I missed you little brother." The older musician stooped down and seized his brother in a crushing embrace. The guitar strings still vibrated as the two brothers clung to one another. It was a beautiful sound. 

Hope ya liked it, and if you didn't... you suck. Please review. C'ya 


End file.
